vsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Violent Ken
Violent Ken, known normally as Ken Masters, is a power corrupted insane verison of Ken. He makes his first and only apperance in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos as a Mid-Boss. Backstory There's nothing really known about why and how Ken became a crazed being. It is most likely something from that of Orochi origin however, as the famous Orochi skull symbol may be seen at the end of his "Shinbu Messatsu" Exceed. Gameplay In the console version of the game,Violent Ken is selectable by holding R1/Right Trigger while hovering over Vega. His moveset is almost similar to his normal one, but with a few new ones and changes. Special Moves * Hadouken: Basic class projectile, unlike his normal counterpart, the Hadoken's color is a deep purple. * Shouryuken: Anti-Air move, Ken does a turning uppercut which hits whoever is just above him. When done with Strong Punch, the punch will have a purple flame effect, goes higher in the air and will have longer range. When done close range, will inflict more damage and hits. Will also move Ken slightly forward when done. * Rasetsu Kyaku: Ken does a short speedy dase and appear in a different spot. Light goes a short distance while Strong goes far. All in all, it's basically a teleport move. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ken spin slightly in the air and forward with one leg outstretch, which hits multiple time when close. When done with Strong button, comes out faster and will have longer range. When done at a close range, it will inflict more damage and hits. *'Kamabarai Kick': Ken will swing his leg in front upward to the face of his opponent. * Nataotoshi Kick: Ken swings his leg in front upward to the face of his opponent, in a wild variant. * Oosotomawashi Kick: Ken turns around in a very fast motion, and then swings his leg in front upward to the face of his opponent. * Inazuma Kakato Wari: Ken lifts his feet up and make a down axe kick to the skull of his opponent. Hyper Combos *'Shinryuken': A spinning vertical flaming Shoryuken that lacks range, but does greater damage and hits. *'Kuzuryuu Reppa': Ken startes to use the first phrase of Shippu Jinrai Kyaku on his foe, instead of a upwards Tatsumaki, he enters a mini variant of his Shōryū-reppa while finsihing with Shinryūken. Basically, a mix of his other three Super Arts that came from Street Fighter EX 3. Exceed * Shinbu Messatsu: Ken lifts his head for a split second, only to dash at his foe. If it connects, Ken does a onslaught of attacks, ending the barrage with a Shoryuken induced with a giant beam of energy marked with a Orochi Skull. Ken can then be seen breathing heavily for a bit while the hapless foe falls to the ground. Gallery Violentken-chaoss.jpg kenviolent-oosnk.gif kenve.gif kenvw.gif kenvq.gif Sprites Trivia * He was inspired by Sennou Ken (Brainwashed Ken in Japanese), which was depicted in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, during which M. Bison induced a considerable amount of Psycho Power to transform Ken into a killing machine. Category:Ken Masters Category:Insane Characters Category:SvCC Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Vs. Series Original Characters Category:Capcom Characters